The present disclosure relates to a person support apparatus, and more particularly to a person support apparatus having a backrest that is pivotal with respect to a seat section.
Person support apparatuses, such as beds, stretchers, cots, recliners, and the like, often include a support surface having a plurality of sections, such as a seat section, a backrest section, and, in some cases, a thigh section and/or a leg rest section. The backrest section is often pivotal with respect to the seat section so that the patient may sit up and, when desired, lean back to a reclined position or a flat position. When pivoting the backrest section, prior art person support apparatuses often introduce a shear force against the patient's back because the backrest and seat do not pivot with respect to each other in a manner that matches the pivoting of the patient's back with respect to his or her hips. As a result, the patient experiences a shear force on his or her back that bunches or stretches his or her shirt, and/or that causes other discomfort as the backrest pivots.